This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying skis.
Skiers must carry a great deal of equipment to the slopes. In addition to skis, they must also carry boots and poles. At certain resorts, skiers must carry all of their equipment for a considerable distance before reaching the slopes. Carrying skis and related equipment can be tiresome and in many cases hazardous to the skier and others. It is therefore highly desirable for a skier to have a device that will safely carry their skis, boots and poles together while reducing the effort necessary to carry the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,666,184 to Garvey, Jr. and 4,792,159 to Garvey Jr. et al, disclose two-wheel ski carriers adapted for carrying a pair of skis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,198 to Kybutz discloses a one-wheel ski carrier adapted for carrying a pair of skis.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.